When Walls Crumble
by LifeFiction
Summary: What do you think would happen if both Logan and Max realize that they have feelings for one another, but are too scared to do anything about it?
1. Default Chapter

Title: When Walls Crumble

Rating: R

Author: EyEzOnLy

Disclaimer~…Ok…Well to get this out of the way….I do not own Dark angel nor do I have anything to do with the show/ actors (unless my obsessing over the handsome Michael Weatherly counts)…So please no law suits I own nothing of value anyway.*smiles*

Author's Note~ This is my first Fanfiction …So please be gentle…lol…Also reviews are strongly encouraged so that next time ( that is if this one goes well) I can fix whatever mistakes I made here…*takes a deep breathe* Here I go and I hope you enjoy it! 

*******************************************************************

****

Well here I am once again sitting on top of the Seattle Space Needle. I come here to recollect my thoughts and you know try to make sense of my screwed up life. But for some damn reason I have been coming up here a lot more lately. I don't know exactly why , but I'm sure some of it has to do with Logan. Things between us have become more complicated. There's always this tension between us although nothing really has changed. Maybe that's the problem nothing HAS changed. What the hell am I thinking he's a friend. Just a friend. Ok a really hot friend that I tend to dream about when I actually DO sleep. He likes me that much I can tell. He looks at me all weird when he thinks I'm not listening or paying any attention to him and his mission to save the down trodden blah, blah woof, woof. Maybe he feels I can't care about him while he's a wheel chair. Nah that ain't it because that's fuckin bullshit! 

Or is it the fact that maybe its me holding us back. Am I too scared to admit any feelings that I may have for him. Do I have feelings for him? I don't even know! I'm so afraid that if I get close to anyone that they will get hurt or worse. And if anything happened to Logan I know I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Damn I just have to see him and try to figure out what to do about us. If there even is an_ us!_

It's been almost a week now since Max and I have had a normal conversation. We seem to be building a wall between us and drifting apart and its killing me! I don't want to grow further apart; I just want to hold her and smell her sweet scent that is truly her own. It's like mix cherry lip gloss, coconut shampoo, and what I can only describe as MAX. Her own person, totally different then anyone I have ever encountered in my life. She is the only one that is able to keep up with my quick remarks and on top of it comes back at me with her own. Max is so sure of herself and she can accomplish anything that she puts her mind to. Even at her younger age she able to handle things that most older people would freak out about and run away from. Not Max!

She doesn't let me get away with anything like most women did and now most people do because of my new way of getting around. People usually see me as some guy in a wheelchair, but she doesn't . I just want to tell her how happy she makes me. I have to call her, but I have to get her over here without her suspecting anything. I'll tell her its some type of mission and I need to fill her in, that way I can see her and she wont suspect anything!

(The chirp of Max's pager sounds)

Max looks down and the number already knowing who it is going to be. Logan is the only one that could possibly be calling her right now. Original Cindy was with her just before making a run, and Kendra was out with her Mr. Multiples. So that left Logan to be the one beckoning her during her lunch break. Not that it would bother Max since she would happily eat Logan's superb cooking the anything she could pick up.

(Max arrives at his apartment)

"You rang master!" ( He hates it when I refer to him as my master.(*smiles*) "So, what's the dealio I have to get back to Jam Pony before my lunch break is up." (If I smile cute enough maybe I can get him to offer me some of his cooking!) (But Logan isn't like that he doesn't play all those stupid games. He's mature and sophisticated. Not like the other guys I know. That's what makes him so special) 

After Logan and Max share a quick meal he informs her about an "IMPORTANT MISSION"

"Why do I have a feeling that this thing isn't as big as your making it out to be, Logan. Is there some other reason why you wanted me here?" ( GOD please let there be! What am I talking about, do I think he's going to express his undying love for me. Yea right Max, get used to it your Eyes Only's legs and maybe an occasional chess partner) "So is there anything else or should I go on this "IMPORTANT MISSION" now?!?" 

****

(Did Max, just say that?....Does she know how I feel about her? She can't _I_ don't even know how I feel about her!)"I just wanted to see you is that's all. Is that a crime all of a sudden, to want to spend some time with you without it involving work. I just thought that if I told you that you wouldn't come. (Where did that come from Cale? Huh? Now she is definitely going to leave.) (Max stutters while saying) "Logan, do you like me in you know, _that way_ , or did you just want to spend time with you know a good friend? ( Did she really just ask me that or did I imagine it. What do I do now?) "I like you in that way. No never mind I don't like you! I think I'm falling in love with you Max. And please don't be scared because ya'know if you don't feel that way its fine. We can still be friends." ( Fine what hell am I saying FINE. Things won't be fine I'll be heart broken and even more depressed then when I found out that I might never walk again!)"Max can you answer me? What are you thinking about?"

(Max leaves to go the Space Needle scared, shocked and confused.)

**__**

I can't believe I just walked out on Logan like that after what he just told me. I could have at least said something. ANYTHING! But no.......Miss Super Hero chickened out and left! Well I guess his liking me stage is over. How could I be so stupid. Why is it so fuckin hard for me to say, " Hey Logan, I like you too!.. Do you think we should try taking it to the next level?" Maybe I should go back there and tell him that I'm a complete moron for not saying anything to him and see what happens next. Maybe!


	2. When What Needs to bo Said is Said

Title: When Walls Crumble

Rating: R

Author: EyEzOnLy

Disclaimer~…Ok…Well to get this out of the way….I do not own Dark angel nor do I have anything to do with the show/ actors (unless my obsessing over the handsome Michael Weatherly counts)…So please no law suits I own nothing of value anyway.*smiles*

Author's Note~ Hey, sorry it took so long to post this second chapter my computer broke down for awhile and well anywayz.......sorry and I hope you enjoy it! =)

*******************************************************************

Next thing I know I'm on my baby, my Ninja, driving towards Foggle Towers. I had to talk to Logan; I have no idea what I'm going to say, but I have to say something. I was at the Space Needle when I figured it out......I love him!

I don't know what happened! For a second it looked like she was, you know happy about it. Then the next she was gone. I shouldn't have said anything. I guess I was just hoping that, maybe she felt the same way. A guy can dream right?

(Max sneaks into Logan's penthouse hoping that he doesn't notice her because any extra seconds to try to catch and prepare for what she was about to say would be an enormous help.)

(Max notices that Logan staring blankly out the window not yet noticing her)

Logan turns around feeling Max's presence in the room and hopes it's not just something that he conjured up with wishful thinking.

"Max, you're back." Says Logan trying to hide the shaky emotion in his voice. "Umm, did you forget something?"

"Yea, this!"

With that said Max grabs Logan and wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Trying to regain his composure Logan stumbles over his next words.

"Max, don't get me wrong and think that I didn't enjoy that, but what are you doing?"

" Logan, I never should have left without saying what needs to be said." "You told me something before and honestly it scared me. I'm not used to showing my emotions or anyone showing them to me. So I freaked out and left. That's when I realized something...."

(Max starts to move closer when all the lights go out.)

" Guess we're experiencing another one of Seattle's infamous blackouts. Max could you get us some candles?"

If I didn't know better I would say that God was trying to kill me. Stuck in a room with Logan, with no power; lit by candles. I'm gonna die!

(Glow from the candles set a romantic atmosphere)

" So, Max, you were about to say something."

" Oh, right. Ummm you can forget about it.....It's no big deal." Max takes another sip of the pre-pulse wine that Logan has set out for them.

" No, Max, I won't forget about it! That's our problem, we never talk about anything. We shrug it off like it's no big deal. I want to know what it was you were going to say that had you so worked up!"

(Knowing that she isn't going to get out of this Max takes a deep breath and moves over to the window and looks out at the broken city underneath.) 

(Whispering so that Logan has to strain his ears to actually hear what it is she is saying)

" Damn it Logan, I love you!"

(Max begins to cry)

" And it scares me ok?!? It scares me more then the thought of getting caught and sent back to Manticore!" 

I've never seen Max cry before. Well except for at my cousins wedding and when she was telling OC who and what she really is. She is usually so tuff and strong; like she doesn't need anyone....ever!

(Logan rolls over to where Max is.)

"Max, it's ok to be afraid. We can push past these fears together. That's the great thing about being in love; you don't have to do everything alone anymore!"

(Logan takes hold of Max's hand and brings her down to his level. Then with thumb and index he wipes away the stray tears which are running down her soft cheek.)

" Max, I love you and I want to help you with whatever problems come your way."

(Logan plants a soft, quick kiss on Max's full lush lips.)

"But, if you're not ready, tell me!"

(After pulling Logan into such a deep passionate kiss that made all the other ones leading up to this one insignificant, Max pulls away.) 

"Logan, I'm ready. I love you!"

"I love you too Max!"


End file.
